Black Crescent 2
by blackcrescent2
Summary: this is a second story to the first one read if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me aging with a new story remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network and there's going to be a list of the people of sent me there ocs and thank you for.**

**Ch.1 Black Crescent 2**

In the new castle Twilight found a book call the first king she asked her friends if they want to hear it before they hit the hay they say sure. So she open the book and begin to read long ago the was a king how ruled the world with fear his name was Black Crescent how ruled for hundreds of years then one time a brave enough pony name Sombra. Wait hold on the evil king Sombra doe how we bet said Rainbowdash yes must be before he went evil can I continue said Twilight yea sorry said Rinbowdash. So Sombra us a spell that would seal Black Crescent but before he could seal him away Black Crescent us his own magic and said this for every fear that you ponies cause by your self I'll gain strength and one day I shall rule this world aging with internal fear. They show a picture of the Black Crescent he was a all black alicorn with blue eyes that look like they belong to a cat and his cute mark a white book and in the center a black crescent moon Twilight was her chin saying that she think she heard that name before the girls said that if she sleep on it. Mean while in a cave deep in the everfree forest six ponies where getting ready for something these six names where Thunder Star talent swordsmen earth pony, Quilted Page talent wordsmith unicorn, Sliver Blade talent able to analyze and predict with a 80% accuracy of the ponies next move earth pony, Black Blade talent swordsmen unicorn, Bloody Feather talent spargent pegasus, and Black Phoenix talent fire pegasus.

**Intel next time guys review or pm and here are the name of the people how send there ocs Dark Sault, Storm, RageLokiCat and if I didn't us anyone else oc they would be put in one of my stories called me vs. you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.2 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.2 The return of the king

So now that we are all here in order to summon the true ruler of this world we must say what fear we cause to ponies said Black Blade so they being by saying there name and what they have done I am Black Blade and I am assassin for hirer and those how are my target fear me. I am Thunder Star I seal weapons and use them on those how think of betraying me so they fear me. I am Quilted Page I use my magic to find ponies to torture for reach those how I pick fear me I am Sliver Blade I am a fighter and once I win I kill my opponent with one more so anyone in a match with me fear me. I am Bloody Feather I use any pony to kill so that why I can seal them in the black market those how I use fear me. I am Black Phoenix I use fire to burn thing those how touch my flame fear me. Once they finished a light appeared and what came out was a black alicorn and he said this at long least I am free said Black Crescent. Black Crescent look at the ponies that where around him and said as a way to thank you once I gain my rule you guys can be my ruler court sound fair they said yes Black Blade came up to the real king and asked so what do we now your highness well where going to do this in phase first you guys a going to go out and get caught and when they catch you say this you may have caught me but you wrought stop the true king so that way I can get the fear for the ponies so I can get my strength back. Phase two destroy the elements of harmony and for the final phase destroy the day goddess and rule this world. Excuse me your highness but what about Discord and the princess of the moon and why would the be afraid of use saying that asked Black Phoenix oh don't worry about Discord because I created him thanks to the fear of the pony how sealed me on the moon I had enough strength to do so and for her I have different plan for her and why would they be a feared of that is that they think it would be the stupid Sombra now go said Black Crescent. So they went indeed they where caught morning in ponyville Twilight read the news paper about what happened I thought we all ready bet him said Rainbowdash it might be someone different so be careful girls said Twilight don't worry sugarcube anyone how tries to take over equestria with evil intentions we bet the hey out of them said Applejack so they all went in there separate in the cave now that there apart lest attack the element that is feared of everything will give me enough for her more stubborn.

**The next chapter well involve death of main creators intel next time review or pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys it's me aging with ch.3 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.3 The death of two elements

(Ah I forget what fear in the air fells like how I missed it I was foolish asking the stars for a friend all I need is fear now to being phase two thought Black Crescent.) So he summon a pack of timber wolfs and sent them to attack the element of kindness so they went in Fluttershy's cottage she was getting ready for bed but then a timber wolf went though her window she screamed and tried to run but was meet with another timber wolf then they attack her there was blood every where and Fluttershy was died. Next morning Rainbowdash went to see how her closeted friend doing once she went in she was meet with a died corpses of her friend Rainbowdash shared tires and then all her friends went Fluttershy funeral the next day. (One down five to go but how next how about the element of honesty thought Black Crescent) so he went in the barn where she was working and crying to her self Black Crescent summon with his magic her past away parents and disappeared so he wont be seen Applejack look up to see her parents standing there and the said this we are disappointed with you Applejack here we thought you could held taking care of the farm after we left but if you help your friend then your useless Applejack can't believe what she was haring she back way form what seem to be a bad nightmare. She didn't see the lag and fell to the ground on top of pitchfork Applejack was died her brother found her two hours later the next day they held a funeral the next day all her friends where in tries ask how and why. (Two down four more to go and next I think the element of loyalty thought Black Crescent.)

**Intel next time guys review or pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.4 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.4 The death of the elements loyalty and generosity

(Let's see what should I do for the element for loyalty I think it's time for me to saw my self thought Black Crescent.) So he went with a blade and flew off to find the element of loyalty Rainbowdash was working slower then she usually because what has been happing she went to her favorite spot then she saw a black alicorn come towards her. When the alicorn landed Rainbowdash said this it can't be we bet you no you didn't you bet someone who was possess with dark fear now join your friends said Black Crescent. He swag his sword towards her Rainbowdash was scared to move and died then Black Crescent left thinking (three down three to go your next element of generosity.) It was five days intel they found Rainbows body then they had a funeral the next morning Black Crescent went to the house of the element of generosity and pulled out a poison and poured it in the ice cream that the element of generosity was eating. Rarity went down stairs to get a new bucket of ice cream and started to down it down then she felt something happen she could feel her heart start to slow down she past out then her heart stop the next day Rarity's little sister found her then the funeral (four down two to go your next laughter thought Black Crescent.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.5 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.5 The death of the last elements

In the sugarcube corner Pinkie Pie was in her room crying her mane was flat Black Crescent use a spell to scary her in to a hanging rope so he bought images of her dead friends. Pinkie look up to see he pasted away friends in front of her she back up hitting some pony she look back and saw a black alicorn she scrammed and went forward where the noose was the she was hang to death Black Crescent went back to the cave thinking this (five down one to go so here I come element of magic.) Mr. Cake went up stairs to check on Pinkie when he got up there he saw her hanging dead body the next day they had a funeral Twilight was in her castle with a sad look on her face so Black Crescent came out Twilight notice him and said this your the one how killed them you'll pay for this Black Crescent. So you know how I am that's good but with out your friends you can hope to bet my power of fear said Black Crescent. So they went at it a huge battle between them but at the end Black Crescent power was to much for Twilight now time to join your friends said Black Crescent and with a blade he hit her right in the heart and there was blood all over the floor and Twilight was died (now that they are dead soon phase three well begging then this world well belong to me aging thought Black Crescent.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.6 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.6 Death of Celestia and would take over

Black Crescent went to Canterlot prison he used his magic to subtracted the gruads then he let out his allies time for the last phase you guys keep the gruads busy said Black Crescent. Then he used his magic to summon creatures to help keep the gruads busy then he went to the throne room where knock out the guards that where there then he used his magic to chain up princess Luna. What do you want and how are you asked princess Celestia I am Black Crescent and I am here to take what rightful mine said Black Crescent he pulled out his blade and went towards Celestia . Celestia pulled out her own blade and they went at it Celestia went down ha it seems that with out the elelments your weak said Black Crescent and with one swing of his blade Celestia die. Mean while Thunder Star, Qulited Page, Silver Blade, Black Blade, Bloody Feather, and Black Phoenix where having fun with the guards after that they all went to the throne room. Now then princess Luna how would you like to rule with me you final get what you wanted a intel night asked Black Crescent I would not join some pony how killed my sister said Luna. To bad ow well said Black Crescent he took his blade and killed princess Luna once done he told his allies to berry the body's then he used his magic to cast fake images of him self at said this I am Black Crescent and I am you ruler if you fight me you will die by your worst fear Black Crescent ruled over the world once again sure there where those how tryed to fight but only ended up die the end.

**If you guys want the good guys to win just leave in the review or pm saying good side intel next time.**


End file.
